Flashdance
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Wilson ne dit rien, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il voulait tuer House. Ce malade voulait tuer son meilleur ami. Il fallait agir, et vite.
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !_

_Bon, voilà ma deuxième fic House M.D (blablabla David Shore blablabla) qui devrait tourner sur 3/4 chapitres... _

_Bonne lecture !_

« House. »

Il ne répondit pas, ne levant même pas les yeux de sa Game Boy. Il allait enfin réussir son niveau, celui qui le tenait en haleine depuis plus de trois jours, et il n'abandonnerait ça pour rien au monde.

« House. »

Si je fais le mort, pensa le diagnosticien, peut-être qu'elle partira. Son personnage évita à nouveau les boules de flamme.

« House ! » cria alors la voix de Cuddy de derrière la porte de la salle de consultation. « Je sais que vous êtres là ! »

« Et comment pouvez vous en être si sûre ? » la railla-t-il.

Il y était presque...

Il y eu un soupir. Puis un bruit de clés et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Cuddy passablement énervée. Le bruit fit sursauter House qui, déstabilisé, perdit à nouveau.

« Vous avez un pass ? » demanda la diagnosticien d'une fausse voix étonnée, en rangeant sa console, retenant son exaspération.

« Je dirige cet hôpital ! » répondit-elle, insensible au sarcasme.

House avala deux comprimés de Vicodin et sortit de la salle, Cuddy sur les talons. Il se fit mentalement la remarque que le décolleté d'aujourd'hui était plus profond que celui d'hier. Qui l'était plus que celui de jour d'avant, et ainsi de suite.

« Jeune fille de 15 ans, souffrant de maux de têtes, de dépression... »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« De fatigue... »

« Cuddy, ca ne m'intéresse pas ! » grogna House en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avec sa canne.

Ou donc pourrait-il se cacher le temps de finir ce fichu niveau ? Les toilettes ? Trop évident. Le bureau de Wilson ? Trop fréquenté. La morgue...?

« Je vous impose ce dossier ! Elle s'est effondrée d'un coup, par faiblesse respiratoire. Elle a été transporté d'urgence» insista la directrice de Plainsboro en le suivant dans la cabine lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

« C'est le stress ! » conclut-il en la fusillant du regard, excédé. « Elle a 15 ans, elle a peur des boutons, des contrôles de maths, se demande si Brandon va se décider à l'inviter au bal de promo. Un peu plus de sport, des huiles essentielles et... »

« C'est la plus jeune ballerine professionnelle de l'American Ballet. »

House s'arrêta net de parler et fixa la jeune femme d'un air insondable.

« Contractures musculaires ? »

« Non. »

« Vomissements inexpliqués ? »

« Non. »

« Je prend. »

« Il a quarante minutes de retard, il ne viendra pas, » lança Chase en jouant avec son stylo, le regard perdu dans ses mots croisés. « 8 lettres, 's'est fait avoir' ? »

Cameron soupira et regarda pour la deuxième fois sa montre.

« Allez, il a du boire un coup avec Wilson, traîner dans un bar, et s'envoyer une call girl... Je parie 20 $ qu'il ne viendra plus. Alors, 8 lettres, 's'est fait avoir' ? »

« Ou peut-être qu'il se demande s'il doit ou non virer l'anglais horripilant qui travaille pour lui, » déclara House en entrant dans le bureau.

Chase pâlit puis murmura un vague « je suis Australien ».

« Ah, et au fait, » continua le diagnosticien en souriant. « Arnaqué. »

Foreman, Chase et Cameron se regardèrent sans comprendre. House s'en rendit compte, leva les yeux au ciel en s'approchant de la machine à café.

« 8 lettres, 's'est fait avoir', 'Arnaqué'. Et vous me devez 20 $.» dit-il tranquillement en faisant un café dans son inséparable tasse rouge, et le buvant d'une traite.

Chase vérifia, soupira et inscrivit le mot.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une autre patiente sur les bras, » fit House en effaçant le tableau blanc pour y noter les mots ''détresse respiratoire'', ''fatigue'', ''maux de têtes'' et ''dépression''. « Elle n'a pas d'asthme, pas de malformation du cœur, pas de valves calcifiées ou de problèmes cardiaques. »

« Réaction allergique, » proposa immédiatement Cameron.

_C'était à prévoir,_ pensa House en soupirant mentalement.

« Autre chose ? »

« Stress, » proposa Chase comme House un peu plus tôt.

« L'âge de la patiente ? » demanda Foreman.

« Oh, non, vous avez brisé mon effet de surprise, » geignit House en grimaçant. « Forcément, les symptômes font penser à une vieille croulante de 75 ans, mais... On a affaire à une ballerine prometteuse de 15 ans. »

La stupeur des trois médecins amusa le diagnosticien, qui avala deux cachets de Vicodin.

« Eh oui, difficile à croire, hein ? Hier elle dansait joyeusement le Lac des Cygnes et d'un coup, BOUM ! Plus de cygne. »

« Elle danse dans le Lac des Cygnes ? » demanda Cameron d'un air intéressé. « C'est un ballet très difficile, elle doit vraiment être... »

House leva les yeux au ciel et fit un mouvement de la main qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

« Chase, Foreman, faîtes un test allergique. Coton, satin, poussière, tout ce qui pourrait se trouver dans son milieu. Oh, et n'oubliez pas le poulet. »

« Le poulet ? » demanda un Chase assez confus.

« Les ballerines mettent des escalopes de poulet crues dans leurs chaussons pour éviter les frottements. » expliqua House en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'équipe lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu Flashdance ? Wilson a insisté pour me le montrer. Film absolument nul, d'ailleurs. Je veux dire, une soudeuse qui devient danseuse ? »

« On s'éloigne du sujet. Elle aurait fait un choc anaphylactique, pas de faiblesse respiratoire en cas d'allergie sévère! » protesta Foreman.

« ...Eh, c'est l'hypothèse de Cameron ! Et rien ne me procure un plaisir plus intense que de voir ses théories publiquement détruites, » se défendit House avec dédain. « Cardiographie, ils auraient pu passer à côté d'un truc. Cameron, vous pouvez aller vous épancher sur votre rêve de petite fille en allant interroger la patiente. Des drogues dopantes auraient pu provoquer... »

« Elle a 15 ans ! »

« C'est une sportive de haut niveau ! » contra House. « Allez, ouste. »

Les trois médecins haussèrent les épaules et sortirent. House ferma les yeux un instant, la douleur de sa jambe pulsant de plus en plus. Il hésita un instant en tâtant du bout des doigts le flacon de Vicodin au fond de sa poche.

« Tu en as pris deux il y a dix minutes, » fît la voix de la seule personne dans cet hôpital qui le tutoyait.

House esquissa un sourire et rouvrit les yeux.

« Allons, Wilson. Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ? »

L'oncologue mit les mains dans ses poches, le regard fuyant, ce qui amusa et intrigua grandement le diagnosticien.

« Attends, tu m'espionnes vraiment ? »

« Non... » commença Wilson. « Et je ne t'ai jamais montré Flashdance, d'ailleurs. »

« Peut-être. Mais si je l'ai regardé, c'est seulement parce que Jennifer Beals est _super _sexy. Attends, la scène de la douche est... »

« Je te cherchais. J'ai attendu que tu ais fini ton diagnostique différentiel, qui, soit dit en passant, me semble un peu... »

House s'assit avec une légère grimace de douleur, examinant son ami.

« Et tu me cherchais parce que...? »

« Stacy m'a appelé, hier soir, » répondit-il en évitant son regard, se levant rapidement pour se faire un café.

La phrase sembla rebondir dans la pièce avant de pénétrer le cerveau de House. Stacy. Stacy avait appelé Wilson. Stacy avait appelé son ami, et pas lui.

« Ah. » répondit-il simplement.

Il s'étonna lui même de son manque de réaction. Il était un peu abasourdi, oui, son prénom faisant toujours ressortir des souvenirs douloureux mais il ne ressentait plus ce vide qu'elle avait été la seule à combler.

Wilson le regardait avec appréhension puis se détendit légèrement en voyant qu'il allait bien.

« Elle a quitté Marc. » Nouvelle pause mais House ne bougeait toujours pas d'un millimètre et rien ne semblait montrer qu'il attachait de l'importance à cette nouvelle. « Ça ne te rend pas heureux ? » demande l'oncologue.

House réfléchit sérieusement à la question, faisant rebondir sa canne sur la moquette dans un bruit sourd. Wilson tiqua, agacé.

« Tu as finalement réussi. Elle l'a quitté. Et si tu t'y prend bien, tu pourrais vraiment la récupérer, cette fois. »

« Wilson, » tenta House.

« Non, tu m'écoutes, maintenant ! La dernière fois qu'elle était prête à te suivre, tu l'as rejeté. Putain, House, tu ne peux pas t'auto-détruire éternellement, je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Il faut que tu... »

« Je ne l'aime plus, » laissa tomber le médecin, le regard baissé.

L'oncologue en resta bouche-bée. Comment répondre à ça ? S'il pensait être sûr d'une chose sur son ami, c'est bien qu'il était encore amoureux de Stacy Wagner. Et que c'était un drogué handicapé des sentiments.

« Co... Comment ça, tu ne l'aimes plus ? C'est une autre de tes blagues ? »

House eu un soupir fatigué et étira légèrement sa jambe.

« Non. Je ne l'aime plus, c'est tout. C'est pas toi qui me cassais les oreilles à me répéter de l'oublier ? Voilà, c'est fait. De rien. »

Et il se leva, attrapant sa canne d'un grand geste pour sortit de la salle, y laissant un Wilson toujours aussi ahuri. Il l'entendit siffloter un air qui ressemblait beaucoup à « What a feeling » en s'éloignant et soupira profondément.

Cameron entra dans la petite chambre, s'approchant avec un grand sourire du lit.

« Bonjour, je suis le Dr Cameron. »

« Nina, » répondit la jeune fille aux joues creuses et aux longs cheveux blonds. « Vous savez ce que j'ai ? »

La jeune immunologiste vérifia le test allergique sur le dos de la ballerine, mais rien n'avait réagit.

'Zut,' pensa-t-elle. 'House a encore raison.'

« Eh bien, pas encore... Je suis ici pour te poser des questions qui pourraient nous aider dans la mise en place de ton diagnostique, » expliqua Cameron en laissant son regard se promener sur les deux amis de Nina qui se tenaient de part et d'autre du lit d'hôpital, une grande brune et un jeune afro-américain. Deux élèves, à en juger par leur attitude très aérienne. « Peut-être que nous ferions mieux d'en parler seules... »

« Mark et Judy peuvent tout entendre, » assura la jeune fille.

« Tu es sûre, Odette ? Peut-être que Tony et moi pouvons... » commença son amie.

Cameron fronça les sourcils et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Attendez un seconde... Odette ? Je croyais que ton prénom était Nina, » fit-elle en vérifiant rapidement le dossier au pied du lit.

« Oh, c'est un petit truc que nous faisons entre nous à l'American Ballet, » répondit le jeune homme en souriant. « On s'appelle uniquement par nos noms de scène jusqu'à ce que la performance ai eu lieu. Je suis Tony et elle, c'est Maria, parce que nous avons les rôles principaux dans West Side Story, et elle, c'est Odette pour le Lac des Cygnes. Ça nous aide à rentrer dans le personnage. »

Les deux autres danseuses acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et Cameron haussa les sourcils, confuses.

« Oh, euh... Très bien. Donc... J'ai besoin de savoir si... Si tu as pris une quelconque drogue dans les six mois précédent. Dopante, peut-être, qu'un autre élève aurait pu t'offrir... »

Nina fronça les sourcils, et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Non, non, je n'ai jamais... Je veux dire, on m'a proposé de l'ecstasy, une fois, mais j'ai refusé et... »

« Tu es sûre ? » insista Cameron. « Peut-être une fois, à cause de la fatigue, des courbatures, ou... »

« Non. » dit Judy fermement. « C'est impossible. »

Cameron la regard d'un air compréhensif.

« Je sais que l'on croit toujours bien connaître ses amis, mais il arrive parfois que... »

« Non, je veux dire, c'est _vraiment _impossible. Tous les mois, nous avons une pesée et une prise de sang, pour nous empêcher de nous droguer. Si les infirmières trouvent quoi que ce soit, nous sommes immédiatement renvoyés. Et ça n'arrive pas souvent, vous pouvez me croire, parce qu'aucun de nous ne serait assez stupide pour mettre notre carrière en jeu juste pour _s'amuser_ et être _défoncés_. »

La jeune femme poussa un léger « oh ! » surpris. En effet, ça excluait l'hypothèse de House. Mais peser des jeunes tous les mois et leur faire subir une prise de sang ?

« C'est... C'est plutôt dur, » fit-elle en avouant le fond de sa pensée.

Les trois danseurs haussèrent les épaules.

« On s'y fait. C'est notre rêve, la vie qu'on a choisi. » répondit Mark avec un autre sourire.

« J'imagine. »

Cameron leur adressa à son tour un dernier sourire et sortit de la chambre. Après tout, c'était la routine pour ces jeunes, ce qu'il avait choisi. Sa propre orientation n'était pas moins dure. Ne voyait-elle pas des gens mourir, tous les jours ? Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des bébés...?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Il valait mieux ne pas penser à ça.

« Cameron ! Eh, Cameron ! »

Elle se retourna, se retrouvant face à Chase. Elle serra les dents, refusant de penser aux pertes de patients qu'elle avait du endurer, comme ce nourrisson mort de déshydratation la semaine dernière.

La mère avait failli ne pas s'en relever.

« La patiente est... » commença Chase.

« Négative pour les allergies, » finit-elle en soupirant. « Je sais, je viens juste de vérifier. »

Le jeune chirurgien acquiesça, jetant un rapide regard au compte-rendu qu'il tenait dans la main. Cameron réprima le tremblement qui agitait sa main et repoussa les images du corps sans vie du bébé. 'Pense à autre chose,' se dit-elle férocement. 'N'importe quoi, tant que ça te distrait.'

« La cardiographie est nickel elle aussi. Peut-être qu'une autre prise de sang... » fit l'australien.

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase car les lèvres de sa collègue venaient de se coller aux siennes.

Ce n'était pas un doux baiser. C'était possessif, affamé et impatient. Chase sentit ses pensées se figer dans son cerveau, incapable de réfléchir correctement quand Alison se tenait trop près de lui. Maladroitement, il passa un bras autour d'elle, une voix dans sa tête lui rappelant qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un couloir, où n'importe qui pouvait passer à tout moment, et que – oh mon dieu, Alison venait de lécher sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Viens, » souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque en l'entraînant vers un placard dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence.

House soupira en sortant du bureau de son meilleur ami. Où donc était passé Wilson ? C'était l'heure du déjeuner, il avait faim, et n'allait tout de même pas payer son propre repas.

« House ! » cria une voix féminine derrière lui et il soupira à nouveau, s'apprêtant moralement à affronter Cuddynator.

« Rebonjour Cuddy, » fit-il en se retournant. « Que se passe-t-il encore ? Besoin de moi pour vous enfoncer à nouveau une aiguille dans les fesses ? »

« Joli double sens, House, » railla-t-elle. « J'aimerais plutôt savoir ce que vous faîtes ici alors que vous devriez être en train d'établir un diagnostic pour votre patiente. »

« Quoi, la ballerine ? Mes esclaves bossent là dessus, ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, ça vous donne des rides. »

Cuddy inspira profondément en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Elle se calma lentement et réussi à sourire.

« Alors vous allez gentiment descendre en consultations pour rattraper les heures que vous me devez toujours. » ordonna-t-elle en souriant.

Et House se souvînt alors de où était Wilson. Il avait gagné un pari avec lui, lui refilant toutes ses heures de consultation de la semaine. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Wilson ne pouvait _définitivement_ pas tenir debout après 4 verres de whisky, malgré ce qu'il prétendait. Et ils avaient eu le loisir de vérifier ça samedi dernier.

« Elles seront faîtes, ne vous inquiétez pas tant... »

« Wilson les fait à votre place, » conclut Cuddy avec perspicacité en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas ce qui motive ce pauvre homme à vous supporter. »

« Il est désespérément amoureux de moi, » railla House en s'éloignant d'un pas claudiquant.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Wilson, excusez mon retard... » fit l'oncologue en entrant dans la salle de consultation n°3, le regard fixé sur le dossier du patient.

« Pas de soucis, j'ai tout mon temps ! » lui répondit une voix masculine chaleureuse.

Wilson sourit à l'homme assis sur la table d'auscultation, agréablement surpris par sa gentillesse. Il était grand, d'une quarantaine d'année, les bras fort et le regard métallique.

« Bien, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » demanda le médecin en posant le dossier sur le meuble, attrapant son stéthoscope.

« J'ai une grosseur bizarre à l'aisselle, » expliqua-t-il d'un air gêné. « Je sais que c'est bête de s'inquiéter pour ça, mais je regardais un documentaire sur la peste bubonique sur la chaîne histoire l'autre jour et... »

Wilson sourit d'un air indulgent et lui fit signe de retirer sa chemise.

« Pas de soucis, on va regarder ça. Mais il serait très étonnant de voir un cas de cette maladie de nos jours, vous savez... »

L'homme resta torse nu devant lui et Wilson l'examina rapidement. Il retira ses gants, les jeta à la poubelle et lui tendit sa chemise.

« Bon, c'est un kyste, mais je vous rassure, il a l'air absolument bénin. Peut-être voudriez prendre rendez-vous avec un de mes collègues dermatologue, le docteur Jacobson, il est spécialisé et pourrait vous... »

L'oncologue n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'homme s'était levé, rhabillé, et brandissait maintenant un couteau d'une vingtaine de centimètres. L'oncologue sentit son cœur accélérer rapidement et il leva les mains devant lui.

« Je... »

« Merci beaucoup, docteur. Mais finalement, je ne suis pas vraiment venu pour ça... » susurra-t-il en faisant reculer le médecin jusqu'à la commode blanche.

Wilson tenta vainement de se calmer et de conserver son sang-froid. Crier à l'aide ? Pas très pertinent considérant le couteau à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Tenter de le repousser ?

L'oncologue inspira à nouveau, sa main derrière lui attrapant une seringue pas encore utilisée. C'était la seule solution, la seule solution de s'en sortir.

« En fait, ce n'est même pas pour vous que je suis venu, » continua tranquillement l'homme d'un air pensif, sans abaisser son couteau. « Vous êtes le docteur Wilson, je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre... Un autre médecin, plus grand, plus mince, plus vieux... Plus méchant. »

Wilson fronça les sourcils, ses doigts enserrant un peu plus la seringue comme si c'était la seule chose qui le raccrochait à la vie.

« H... House ? » fit-il en interdisant à sa voix de trembler.

L'homme éclata de rire, d'un rire qui glaça le sang de Wilson. Il fit un nouveau pas vers lui, le couteau se rapprochant encore de sa gorge.

« Exactement. Le Docteur House. Sacrée numéro, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wilson ne dit rien, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il voulait tuer House. Ce malade voulait tuer son meilleur ami, avait attendu en salle de consultation pour le voir. Mais c'est lui qui avait hérité des heures du diagnosticien, et lui qui l'avait examiné.

D'une certaine manière, il était content que House ne se soit pas retrouvé coincé dans cette salle avec l'homme. Il aurait sûrement était aussi sarcastique qu'à son habitude et aurait pu se faire poignarder. Wilson ferma les yeux pendant une demi-seconde pour retrouver son self-control et se rendit compte qu'il était désormais un appât.

Il n'hésita plus. D'un geste, il planta la seringue dans la cuisse de l'homme, attentif à ne pas toucher l'artère fémorale, le repoussa et se rua vers la porte. Fermée à clef.

Le cœur de Wilson loupa un battement alors qu'il tirait sur la poignée comme un dément. Avant qu'il ai eu le temps de se tourner, l'homme avait saisit ses cheveux à pleine main pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, le colla contre le mur et lui tordit le bras derrière le dos.

Wilson laissa échapper un cri de douleur involontaire alors que l'homme l'écrasait un peu plus contre le mur.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire, » fit la voix désormais menaçante à son oreille, la main tirant ses cheveux se faisant plus ferme. « On va appeler notre cher docteur House, et lui faire comprendre ce qui se passe ici, d'accord ? »

L'oncologue gémit à nouveau et secoua la tête, bien décidé à empêcher son ami de venir.

« Il... Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui... »

« Menteur, » souffla à nouveau la voix.

Son bras fut tordu à nouveau, plus violemment et Wilson étouffa un sanglot de douleur.

« On... On a pas de portable dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. C'est le règlement... » tenta-t-il à nouveau.

« Mais je suis sûr que House fait fi du règlement, n'est-ce pas ? Et que vous connaissez son numéro par cœur. Oh, regardez, un téléphone ! »

L'homme le lâcha et le poussa vers le téléphone fixe qui était posé sur la commode. Wilson remua le bras pour s'assurer qu'aucun os n'était cassé, tout semblait normal.

« Vous avez intérêt à composer le bon numéro... » le menaça l'homme à nouveau en s'approchant doucement, le couteau à nouveau à la main.

Mis au pied du mur, le médecin fut contraint de composer le numéro de House, tremblant légèrement. L'homme mis le haut-parleur, et, sans prévenir, ceintura Wilson pour placer le couteau sous sa gorge.

« Allô ? » fit la voix bourrue de House, manifestement dérangé durant son sommeil.

« House... » souffla Wilson, avant de se taire brusquement, sentant le couteau presser plus contre sa gorge.

« Wilson ? » demanda le diagnosticien. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, je t'attend pour aller manger, tu crois quand même pas que... »

Sans crier gare, l'homme enleva le couteau, attrapa à nouveau les cheveux de Wilson et le frappa violemment contre le mur. L'oncologue hurla de douleur, et glissa au sol, le nez cassé.

« Wilson ! » fit à nouveau la voix de House.

Mais cette fois, elle était plus forte, et surtout plus angoissée.

« Bonjour, House ! » fit alors la voix de l'homme au téléphone, presque joyeuse. « Vous allez bien ? J'ai bien peur que le Dr Wilson ne se sente pas d'attaque pour vous parler, malheureusement... »

« Qui es-tu, espèce de connard ? Qu'as tu fait à Wilson ? » beugla House. « Je te jure que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je... »

« Oh, on se tutoie, maintenant ? » demanda gaiement le ravisseur en jouant avec son couteau. « Très bien, alors écoute moi bien. Je suis dans la salle de consultation n°3, avec notre cher Wilson. Si tu n'es pas là dans 10 minutes, je le tue. »

« House ! » cria Wilson en crachant le sang qui coulait de son nez vers sa bouche. « House, non, ne viens pas ! »

Le diagnosticien entendit un son étouffé et un nouveau cri de douleur. Il se leva, malade de peur et de dégoût.

« Wilson ? » fit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ne pas être tremblante.

« Voyons, docteur, » fit la voix de l'homme. « Ne m'obligez pas à le poignarder à nouveau, je suis sûr que ça réduirait considérablement son temps de vie. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite ! Désolée pour le retard, je viens d'être prise en otage dans ma chambre par cette série géniale "Sherlock". Johnlock vaincra !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

House lâcha la balle en mousse qu'il avait serré inconsciemment durant tout l'échange téléphonique. Il attrapa sa canne et se précipita vers l'ascenseur, bousculant infirmières et médecins, et s'engouffra dans l'appareil.

« Allez, allez... » gémit-il en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton du hall.

Chase passa la tête par la porte du placard à balai pour vérifier le couloir. Il était totalement vide et lui et Cameron sortirent rapidement. Le silence était pesant et ils évitèrent de se regarder.

« Bon, je vais aller demander l'aval de House pour cette prise de sang, » annonça Chase en s'éloignant rapidement.

L'immonulogiste acquiesça et le regarda partir, avant de soupirer bruyamment. Évidemment, de toutes les manières qu'elle avait de se changer les idées, il fallait qu'elle décide de coucher avec un collègue dans un placard à balai. Deux fois.

Cameron secoua la tête et tourna au coin du couloir, pour rentrer dans... Foreman.

« Ou est-ce que tu étais ? Je t'ai bipé trois fois ! » lança le neurologue d'une voix remplie de reproche. « Et où est Chase ? »

« Aucune idée ! » fit-elle avec un peu trop de véhémence.

Foreman la regarde d'un air étonné et soupçonneux. Puis la jeune femme remarqua enfin que la blouse blanche de son collègue était tachée de sang.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est la ballerine, elle a vomi du sang pendant que je remplaçais sa poche de sérum salé. Nouveau symptôme, » fit-il en haussant les épaules. « Allons annoncer ça à House. »

« En évitant la partie où tu m'as bipé trois fois ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Foreman eu un petit rire en acquiesçant alors qu'il poussait la porte vitrée du département diagnostic. Chase se faisait un café, dos à eux.

« Où est House ? » demanda Cameron.

« Je ne sais pas, il n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé, » répondit l'australien sans la regarder.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » demanda Foreman à nouveau.

Chase ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier mais Cameron haussa les épaules d'un air exaspéré.

« On s'en fiche. On pourrait peut-être essayer de déterminer ce qui a pu causer le dernier symptôme de la patiente en attendant que House revienne. Vous savez, puisque c'est notre _job_. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils s'assirent ensemble à la grande table.

* * *

Wilson gémit à nouveau en ouvrant les yeux. Diagnostique toi, pensa-t-il furieusement. Bien. Un nez cassé, une légère coupure à la gorge, tout ça était certes douloureux, mais en aucun cas dangereux. Le coup de couteau, lui, était plus préoccupant.

L'oncologue se releva légèrement, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour étouffer son cri de douleur. Sa main se crispa sur le tissu imbibé de sang de sa chemise et il tenta de calmer sa respiration bruyante. Poumon et cœur intacts, vessie aussi apparemment. Wilson tâta doucement la tâche de sang qui s'étalait sur le blanc. La douleur lui faisait tourner la tête et il ne pût se rappeler l'organe qui se trouvait à cet endroit.

« Calmez vous, docteur Wilson, vous perdez beaucoup de sang, » fit la voix doucereuse.

Il releva péniblement la tête, le front perlant de sueur. L'homme était tranquillement assis sur la table de consultation. Wilson remarqua avec un hoquet de peur qu'il avait sorti un revolver.

« Vous croyez qu'il viendra ? » demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre avec curiosité. « Ça fait déjà cinq minutes... Mais il boîte, alors... »

Wilson reposa sa tête sur le sol avec une grimace. Ses doigts commençaient à picoter, c'était mauvais signe. Il fallait absolument qu'il stoppe l'hémorragie avant que l'arrêt cardiaque ne survienne. L'oncologue passa une main sur son front pour essuyer la transpiration et remarqua que ses doigts tremblaient violemment.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes ami avec le Dr House ? » demanda l'homme à nouveau.

Wilson ne répondit pas, et avisa une compresse qui traînait sur la commode. Il fit fi de la question de son agresseur, et tenta de se mettre à quatre pattes avec un cri de douleur.

« Vous êtes un bon médecin, prévenant, gentil, proche de vos patients... L'infirmière d'accueil m'a parlé de vous. Tout le monde vous aime dans cet hôpital, je me trompe ? »

Il ne répondit toujours pas, tenant sa blessure d'une main, tentant d'empêcher le sang de couler. Wilson réussit à atteindre la commode avec difficulté et tendit la main pour saisir la compresse. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu l'attraper, l'homme se leva, attrapa l'objet avant lui et braqua le revolver sur la tempe de l'oncologue.

« Je me trompe ? » répéta-t-il fermement, sans aucune trace d'amabilité dans la voix.

Wilson inspira pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et se mordit la lèvre.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous amis avec House ? » demanda l'homme à nouveau, pressant plus le canon de son arme contre la tempe du médecin.

Wilson ferma les yeux, la panique s'emparant peu à peu de lui. A genoux, devant cet homme qui braquait un revolver sur lui, il n'y avait pas cent solutions. Il ne pouvait que faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

« On... On se connaît depuis longtemps. Il m'a un jour sorti d'un mauvais pas, et... Lorsqu'il a perdu sa jambe, ou qu'il a eu des ennuis avec la police... J'étais là. »

« Très émouvant, » commenta l'homme en souriant. « Je vous rassure; si vous coopérez, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer. Si House ne se montre pas d'ici... »

Il regarda sa montre à nouveau.

« Il reste une minute. Son bureau est loin ? »

« Oui, » répondit Wilson en se demandant si son ami avait eu la présence d'esprit d'avertir Cuddy.

Avant que l'agresseur n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. House apparût, seul, le visage partagé entre la fureur et l'inquiétude.

« Wilson, » murmura-t-il en avisant son ami à genoux, la chemise tâchée de sang et le nez cassé.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu se précipiter à son secours, le cliquetis de l'arme se fit entendre et l'homme pressa à nouveau le canon du revolver contre le crâne de l'oncologue.

« Je vous conseille de ne pas bouger, de fermer calmement la porte et de vous assoir, » proposa froidement l'homme en désignant une chaise.

House fixa le visage de Wilson qui le regardait et n'hésita pas. Il obéit, levant les mains pour montrer à l'homme qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit qui pouvait l'inciter à tirer. Cela arracha un sourire à l'agresseur qui n'abaissa pourtant pas son revolver.

« Parfait ! » fit-il alors en reprenant son ton jovial. « Où en étions-nous ? «

« Au moment où vous êtes un immense connard et où je me retiens de vous tuer, » gronda House en posant sa canne, le regard fixé sur le visage livide de son meilleur ami.

« Si j'étais vous, je n'insulterais pas la personne qui tient la vie de cet homme entre ses mains, » fit remarquer l'homme en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Ce n'est pas très pertinent. »

Wilson serra un peu plus les dents pour étouffer un nouveau gémissement, les jointures de ses mains crispées sur son pantalon devenant blanches. Le diagnosticien examina un instant son ami pour mesurer la gravité de la situation. Nez cassé, gorge éraflée, un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Impossible de déterminer si le foie avait été touché ou non, à cette distance.

« Bien, » fit l'agresseur en notant que House avait renoncé à l'insulter.

Il éloigna son arme de Wilson et le dirigea vers le diagnosticien. Son regard était dur, rempli de haine et d'une autre lueur que le médecin n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Que pouvait-il bien avoir fait à cet homme pour qu'il essaye de le tuer ? House avait beau chercher, fouiller sa mémoire de fond en comble mais son visage lui était absolument étranger.

« Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que je vous veux ? »

« Je me demande surtout si le foie de Wilson est endommagé et si l'hémorragie ne va pas le tuer dans les minutes qui suivent, » répondit House d'une voix désormais maîtrisée.

L'oncologue essuya à nouveau la sueur qui perlait sur son front et gémit de la douleur sourde qui vrillait son ventre et ses genoux endoloris. Ses doigts picotaient toujours et il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il s'évanouisse.

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas du tout de moi ? » demanda l'homme, les dents serrées.

« Pas le moins du monde, » répondit House avec sincérité.

« Espèce d'ordure ! »

La vision de Wilson commençait à se brouiller et c'était mauvais signe. Il s'assit avec un nouveau gémissement pour soulager ses genoux et chercha la compresse du regard. House remarqua la tâche de sang qui commençait à se former autour de son ami et tenta de réfréner la vague de panique qui menaçait de l'envahir.

« Laissez-moi stopper l'hémorragie, » demanda-t-il à l'inconnu, essayant de masquer la supplication de sa phrase.

« Non. »

« Vous n'allez quand même pas le laisser mourir comme ça ! »

« Comme vous avez laissé mourir mon frère ? » explosa l'homme en braquant un peu plus son revolver sur House.

Le silence entre les trois hommes était pesant. Wilson tentait désespérément de lutter contre son envie de s'effondrer, tandis que House et l'inconnu se toisaient du regard.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, » dit sincèrement le diagnosticien, tentant de montrer à quel point il ne souvenait vraiment de rien.

C'est ce moment que choisit le téléphone dans la poche du jean de House pour sonner, bruyamment, brisant l'atmosphère pénible de la pièce. Le son sembla agresser les oreilles de l'homme car il sursauta. House fit un geste vers sa poche pour en sortit l'objet mais l'inconnu s'approcha d'un pas rapide pour pointer le revolver sur sa tempe.

« Non. »

« Ce sont certainement mes collègues. J'ai une patiente et sa survie dépend de moi. »

« Je m'en fous. »

« Elle va mourir si je ne trouve pas ce qu'elle a. »

« Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Je m'en fous. »

« Elle a 15 ans. C'est une enfant. »

L'homme cilla imperceptiblement. Il sortit le téléphone de la poche de House, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran sans baisser son arme.

« Qui est Foreman ? »

« Un abruti, mais un médecin compétent. Il est sous mes ordres et je vous parie qu'il m'appelle car la patiente montre un nouveau symptôme. » expliqua House, le regard fixé dans celui de l'homme qui voulait le tuer.

Ce dernier hésita un instant puis décrocha, enclencha le mode haut-parleur et posa le téléphone sur la commode près du diagnosticien. Wilson ferma les yeux un instant, se demandant s'il devait crier à l'aide ou non.

« House ? Où êtes-vous ? » fit la voix de Foreman, agacé.

« Séquestré, » répondit celui-ci d'une voix calme, ignorant le revolver braqué à nouveau sur lui et la menace dans les yeux de son agresseur.

« Ouais, évidemment, » fit l'autre médecin d'une voix fatiguée. « La patiente a vomis du sang lorsque j'ai changé sa poche de sérum salé. Le test allergique s'est révélé négatif... »

« Sans blague, » murmura House en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et Cameron a découvert que les drogues dopantes étaient à mettre hors de cause. Les élèves de son école ont une prise de sang tous les mois et ses résultats nous ont été faxés, ils sont négatifs eux aussi. »

House fit une légère moue, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, son regard passant du revolver au visage crispé de Wilson qui n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer.

« Foreman, je suis un peu au milieu de quelque chose là... »

« Et c'est plus important que la vie de notre patiente ? » entendit-il l'autre médecin dire d'une voix fatiguée.

« Exact. »

House raccrocha, ignorant les protestations véhémentes de Foreman.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Chase, les sourcils froncés.

« Peu importe. Le fait est qu'il ne nous aidera pas. »

Foreman se leva, en colère, et s'approcha du tableau blanc. Que foutait House ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de négliger totalement un cas qu'il trouvait intéressant. Il avait toujours essayer de trouver, même absent, même malade, même au milieu d'un procès ou d'un enterrement.

« Récapitulons, » lança Cameron en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Fatigue chronique, malaises, dépression, maux de tête et maintenant vomissements sanglants. Je penche pour une tumeur de l'estomac. »

« Ça colle, je l'emmène faire une endoscopie, » acquiesça l'australien, prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard de sa collègue.

Il se leva sans un autre mot et sortit. Surpris par son attitude, Foreman fronça les sourcils.

« Y a un soucis entre vous deux ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » répliqua la jeune femme un peu trop rapidement, sur la défensive.

« Vous vous évitez constamment du regard. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi observateur que House, mais je ne suis pas totalement idiot non plus, » fit-il doucement avec un léger sourire.

Cameron secoua la tête, se levant son tour en croisant les bras. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux quelques heures plus tôt. Dans un placard à balais de l'hôpital. Mon dieu mais quelle idiote elle faisait !

« Il n'y a aucun soucis, rassure toi. On ferait mieux de... »

Elle fût interrompue par son pager, ainsi que celui de son collègue qui lui fit écho. Ils le consultèrent en même temps et échangèrent un regard avant de courir vers la chambre de leur patiente. Le cri que l'adolescente poussait les fit accélérer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Cameron en poussant la porte vitrée qui fermait la chambre.

« Douleur aiguë dans les tibias, elle s'est mise à hurler quand on a essayé de la déplacer pour l'endoscopie, » expliqua Chase, en posant une poche de morphine sur la perfusion.

Deux infirmière tentaient de calmer la jeune fille qui hurlait en se tenant les jambes.

« Elle n'avait pas mal il y a cinq minutes, » dit-il en tendant sa main ouverte vers les deux autres médecins. « Et lorsque que j'ai essayé de bloquer sa tête... »

Foreman et Cameron regardèrent ce que tenait l'australien. C'était une poignée entière des cheveux de Nina.

* * *

La vue de Wilson se brouillait de plus en plus. Il réfréna un nouveau gémissement et s'allongea avec peine, la main droite serrant sa chemise trempée de sang. Ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête alors que la douleur brulait chaque tissu et chaque nerf de son corps.

« House... » gémit-il.

Son ami se mordit la lèvre et tenta de se lever pour le rejoindre mais une fois de plus, le revolver se braqua sur lui.

« Oh, non non non. Vous restez là, » fit l'homme, tremblant de fureur. « Souvenez vous d'abord de mon frère. John Moffat, ça ne vous dit toujours rien ? »

« NON ! » cria House. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? »

« IL EST MORT ! IL EST MORT ET VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS SAUVE ! C'est entièrement de votre faute ! »

House ferma les yeux un court instant et respira par le nez. Comment faire comprendre à cet imbécile qu'il ne se souvenait pas ?

« Je suis médecin, pas magicien ! Je sauve des patients, et parfois ils meurent. C'est comme ça, je ne peux rien y faire ! » tenta-t-il en chassant la colère et l'inquiétude de sa voix.

« John Moffat, 38 ans, une femme et deux enfants. Atteint de sclérose latérale amyotrophique. »

Et, effectivement, le cas lui revînt en mémoire. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, camionneur, qu'on avait admis dans son département lorsqu'une paralysie des jambes l'avait touché. L'équipe de House et lui même avaient travaillé pendant quatre jours consécutifs sans dormir et pratiquement sans manger. Lorsque le diagnosticien avait finalement mis la main sur l'explication, le patient était mort dans son sommeil après avoir perdu toute motricité.

« C'est une maladie incurable. Son état était trop avancé, nous n'aurions jamais pu le sauver. La plupart des gens souffrant de cette maladie ne s'en rendent compte que lorsqu'il est trop tard. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Vous vous souvenez ? »

« Ce n'est pas un diagnostic très fréquent, mais très intéressant. »

Il y eu un cri de rage et l'homme arma son bras. Son poing vînt violemment frapper la pommette de House qui bascula de sa chaise. La douleur vive le fit grimacer et sa jambe le rappela à l'ordre.

« INTERESSANT ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS INSPIRE LA MORT DE MON FRERE ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, » dit doucement le médecin en portant une main à sa joue.

L'homme enjamba la chaise renversée et pointa son revolver entre les deux yeux de House. La fureur dans ses prunelles grises était plus présente que jamais.

Wilson releva la tête et vit son ami au sol, menacé. Il voulu se redresser pour lui venir en aide mais la douleur lui fit tourner la tête. _Calme toi_, pensa-t-il en soufflant pour réguler son rythme cardiaque, beaucoup trop rapide. Ses jambes s'engourdissaient elles aussi à présent, il devait absolument rester conscient s'il ne voulait pas y passer.

« Je vais vous tuer, House, » murmura l'homme entre ses dents. « Je vais tuer votre pote, et ensuite je vous tuerai vous aussi. »


End file.
